


Being Human

by bicroft



Series: Alternate Season 9 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels Learning To Be Human, Gen, Happy Winchester, M/M, Mother Hen Adam, Samandriel is Fucking Cute Okay, The Winchester and Their Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicroft/pseuds/bicroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel was new to the whole "being human" thing. Most of it baffled and confused him, and he would never be able to understand how humans kept up with such demanding cycles of sleeping and eating and still have time to live their lives; he could barely keep up. Luckily, though, he had a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> Completely written on my iPod. Excuse mistakes.

Samandriel was new to the whole "being human" thing. Most of it baffled and confused him, and he would never be able to understand how humans kept up with such demanding cycles of sleeping and eating and still have time to live their lives; he could barely keep up. Luckily, though, he had a little help. 

The first time he forgot to eat, it was no big deal, and neither was the second. But, after a third and fourth and fifth time in a matter of days, he found himself passed out on the floor of the motel room that he shared with Adam. Luckily, said boy was behind him, and quickly called his brothers help. 

For then on, everyone made sure Samandriel ate, even if it was just small bits of their own food. Adam was particularly concerned, but, that was just what boyfriends did, Castiel told him. Dean had done it with him, after he'd fallen, and Sam did the same for Gabriel (though, Gabriel had needed less help than most; mostly just with not getting incoherently drunk every night.)

Sleeping was a problem, too, but that was to be expected. All of them-, ex-Angels and Winchesters alike- had nightmares. Waking up in the middle of the night was annoyingly common, and Samandriel thought that the best way to avoid that was to aviod sleeping at all. Instead, he would stay up all night researching (sometimes with Sam, and sometimes on his own) and reading and training- anything that would hold his attention. 

Eventually, though, Adam caught on, and threw a wrench into these plans. He started dragging Samandriel to bed with him under the guise of "watching movies", but ended up rubbing his back or petting his hair until Samandriel fell asleep despite himself. 

When he shared a bed with Adam, he found, he never had nightmares.

Getting injured was a horrible inconvenience, made even more so by the fact that he couldn't heal himself like he used to. For a long time, Samandriel avoided anything other than minor cuts and bruises, but he obviously couldn't be that lucky for long. 

He ended up with a broken leg and a minor concussion from a wayward spirt tossing him about, and Adam incessantly worrying over him until he healed, glaring at anyone who tried to help him. "He's _my_ boyfriend." he'd huff, and go back to fluffing Samandriel's pillow or whatever else he'd been trying to do. 

Being human did have its perks, though; it was a great learning experience. For example, Samandriel learned that kissing was great, and sex was even better (no matter what kind of glares he and Adam got from their brothers in the morning. Whatever, they couldn't say anything; Dean and Cas went at it like rabbits literally every night and Sam an Gabriel were so loud when they did it it was like they had microphones on.)

Family was something Samandriel had learned to enjoy, too; lazy days at the Batcave or in the Impala or a motel when they didn't have a case, laughter everywhere. Everyone was happy, and happy was good. Happy was something that they deserved after (for some of them, literally) going through hell to get it. 

Samandriel was new to being human, but, it was something he could appreciate.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had Wincest porn planned as my first fic, but, hey. 
> 
> … I just want happy Winchesters an their angels. Is that so much to ask?


End file.
